GN-005 Gundam Virtue
At more than twice the armor volume of any other Gundam, Virtue boasts supreme firepower to carry out the assault and annihilation of numerically superior forces, independently. In addition to its impressive physical armor, amplifiers throughout the unit align the GN Particles released by the generator to form a defensive field, comparable to the beam shield technology seen in Universal Century. The name of the unit is derived from Greek, Virtues. GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh Nadleeh's form is revealed when Virtue purges its armor. In this "female" form, Nadleeh is faster and agile than Virtue. "She" can use Virtue's shoulder cannons as hand-held weapons, but she has her own weapons compliment. Nadleeh has "her" own GN Shield and GN Beam Rifle, but the weapons are kept inside Ptolemy unless needed. Gundam Nadleeh also has the ability to disable the systems of every Gundam linked to Veda called the TRIAL system. The name "Nadleeh" comes from the Navajo word, meaning "Two Spirit" -Male/female/intersexed-bodied Variant GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos *Japanese: *Height: 18.7 meters Weight: 57.3 metric tons (Akwos Equipment Weight: 3.3 metric tons) Type: Trial System Extension Equipment Mobile Suit Featured in Gundam 00V, Gundam Nadleeh Akwos is a melee combat mobile suit. While the primary shell of Nadleeh exists, the body has been complemented with a new a black armor. Nadleeh's "hair" and helmet has been replaced with centurion-like head gear and it's joints between the knees and arms have blades attached. Armaments GN Bazooka The single most destructive beam-based armament currently employed by the Gundam Meister team. The double grips can be removed from their rotatable docks and function as wireless controllers. An additional grip dock beneath the weapon body can be used when resting the back end on the mobile suit's shoulder as per standard firing position, and grip position can be altered as the situation requires. GN Cannons Two freely rotatable cannons, each double barreled, are mounted above the Virtue's shoulders on the back casing of the unit's GN Drive. Their flexibility allows for ranged targeting in all directions. When in the Nadleeh base form, Nadleeh can use it in hand-held configuration. GN Beam Saber The Nadleeh/Virtue is armed with two swords, assumed to be comparable in functionality with that of the Exia's standard-length beam sabers; stored in kneed recharge rack. GN Field GN particle emitters are attached to Virtue's shoulders and legs. When facing enemy fire, the GN emitters extend and vent GN particles around Virtue as a energy shield. The GN Field is often deployed when facing overwhelming numbers for defense or focusing on a specific target. This shield system isn't a absolute defense as it's still able to sustain damage from up-close firing or a mobile unit physically hitting Virtue. It's also weak against GN based fire arms as the GN-X's are able to penetrate Virtue's GN Field with minimal effort. System Modes Burst Mode In "Burst Mode," the chest plate of Virtue opens, exposing the GN Drive core. Virtue attaches the GN Bazooka to the GN Drive and the bazooka extends its tip, making the weapon almost twice as long. GN particles are directly vented and compressed into the bazooka for firing. The resulting firepower of "Burst Mode" is so great that Virtue wrestles with the weapon to maintain firing stability. The fired beam itself is 2-3 times larger when usually fired and can extend at greater distances for surprise attacks. "Burst Mode" can be fired continuously after a minute of GN particle recharge. Trial System This system can activate only when the Gundam Nadleeh form is used; it is possible that Virtue's armour would interfere with the process. Both the pilot, Veda, and mobile suit form a unique bond that emits energy waves that disables nearby mobile suits. It's unclear of the duration of this mode and does it only affect Gundams linked to Veda, but it allows Gundam Nadleeh easily eliminate disabled targets. It's weakness though lies with Veda. If Veda malfunctions with Nadleeh, Trial System shuts down and all nearby mobile suits reactivates. The 'Trial System' seems to be designed specifically to defeat other Gundams. Why this would have been thought necessary is unclear, though it is possible that the 'Trial System' is only a step in the development of a greater System. This would be, most likely, controlling all the mobile suits in the immediate area, whether enemy or not. This would also explain why the system was only given to Tieria Erde: if he is in fact a robot or otherwise possessed of a computerized brain, he would be the only Meister capable of focusing on that many mobile suits at once. Trans-Am System GN particles are compressed into Virtue/Nadleeh, giving the mobile suit 3x performance capacity. As Virtue, GN Field defenses increases and Burst Mode can be immediately used without prolong GN particle recharge. As Nadleeh, it's capable of ultra high speed combat. Once GN particle usage is nearly empty, Trans-Am deactivates and requires time for GN particle recharge. In this state, the mobile suit's combat potential is below normal parameters until completion of GN particle recharge. Combat Characteristics Gundam Virtue Virtue relies on overwhelming fire suppression and minimal melee combat. Virtue's GN Bazooka requires GN particle recharge after each succession and depends on its armor and GN Field for protection while recharging. Should opponents attack Virtue while recharging, Virtue still have dual GN Cannons as countermeasures. It's weakness lies with its dual GN Cannons. Should Virtue need to fire its GN Cannons, it needs to drop its GN Field. Its GN Bazooka can fire past the GN Field, but not the shoulder cannons. Because of its heavy reliance strong defenses and overwhelming firepower, Virtue isn't capable in agile or high speed combat. Should Virtue's poor mobility becomes a liability, it switches to Nadleeh Mode. GN particles give the external armor power to detach and break free of bonds, if restrained, and engage units. Gundam Nadleeh As Gundam Nadleeh, the unit is directly tied to Veda. The dual GN Cannons are free of its attachments and can be used for hand-held firing. Nadhleeh is not only faster and agile of it's "male half," but able to execute a system feature called "Trial" mode. With Tieria and Nadleeh interlinked with Veda, "Trial" emits unique frequencies able to disable Gundams and possibly nearby mobile suits. Once all mobile suits disabled, Nadleeh can easily pick them off with "her" beam sabers. When Virtue's armor can't be utilized for combat, Nadleeh can still be used, armed with a twin beam rifle and shield for combat. Nadleeh is still formidable against any opponent; its mundane compliments compared to its special equipment makes it less combat efficient. Trans Am can still be used to allow Nadleeh for high speed combat. It was never clear about the full capabilities of Nadleeh since Trial mode can no longer be utilized. External Links *Gundam Virtue and Nadleeh on Wikipedia *Virtue on MAHQ *Nadleeh on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini mobile suits